The Dark Abyss
by theatrehopeful11
Summary: Portia and Brant are finally getting married, but when Wyatt shows up at their wedding with a gift for the young couple, they go on a journey they will never forget!


"You're what!" Patrice yelled at her daughter. Portia hadn't expected the whole family to be around when she told her mom and dad. She shuddered and clung to Brant's arm. "You are only 17, Portia Atiana! You and this boy don't even know what you've gotten yourselves into. A baby is a huge responsibility."

"Mom, calm down, please."

"I thought that I had raised you to be a respectable young girl."

"Mom, we made the decision to have sex. We love each other, can't you see that?"

"All I see are two very immature young kids. I can't believe you! Brant, I trusted you with my daughter. How dare you!"

"Mrs. Tomasi, please. My intention is to marry Portia. With the trust fund I received when I turned 18, I have more than enough to support us and our child."

Patrice was fuming. Even her sisters were a little afraid of her right now. Portia had always been such a good girl and always made healthy decisions. They all had wanted to speak, but Patrice had already expressed their sentiments of anger and surprise.

"Portia, I want you to go upstairs right now. And Brant, if you would please go…"

"Mom, I don't live with you anymore. I moved out when you all gave up on Wyatt. I will save him, and I don't need to have a bunch of nay Sayers around. Goodbye!"

Patrice was appalled. Portia had never acted like this before. "You cannot leave!"

"Mom, I can. And if you call the police on us, you will never see your grandchild or me again. I have become quite a witch since I've moved out, and identities can easily be changed. The wedding announcement will be in the paper. Come if you like, goodbye."

Portia took Brant's arm and they walked to the door. Portia turned and looked back at her mom. Brant looked down at his future wife and put his hand on her belly. She returned her glance to him and smiled. They left the Halliwell Manor for what was to be a very long time.

"The audacity of that child! Where does she get the nerve?"

"From us," Prue said trying to comfort her baby sister.

"But she's my little girl."

"She's not a little girl anymore. Her life has changed forever. First Wyatt turns and now a baby." Piper stated, her voice faltering at the mention of her sons name. She was trying to be the voice of reason.

"Piper's right, sis. I know it's tough, but you have to let her go," Phoebe added. "Or else you could lose her forever."

Phoebe's words stung, but Patrice knew deep in her heart that she was right. "But we were always so close, what happened?"

"I know, honey." Piper rubbed her sisters shoulders. She too had been close with her son, but after the death of Sarah, Wyatt was never the same. He became distant to the point of evil...and that's exactly what happened...evil. Portia had blamed herself for Wyatt's turn and had vowed to save him from the evil that consumed him. Portia also harbored resentment for her Aunts. When Wyatt had turned no one made any attempts. After all, Phoebe and Piper had two young daughters to raise. They couldn't neglect them. "Patrice, things will get better. You don't need to worry about Portia. Brant is a good man who will take care of her and love her."

Portia sat on the bed in Brant's apartment with her head in her hands. She hadn't expected her mom to act like that. Brant came in front of her and kneeled down. "Darling, I meant what I said."

Portia looked up at him and wiped her tearstained cheeks. "But my mom..."

Brant took her face in his hands, "Your mother will come around. She loves you."

"I know." She put her hand on her belly. Then she looked at him. "What do you mean 'I meant what I said'?"

"I meant that I'd marry you. Actually, I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it to reveal a huge 5 carat diamond ring.

"Brant! It's beautiful. You know I'd marry you in a heartbeat." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. He stood up as she did and put his arms around her waist. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and he held her tight.

"I want to promise you that I would never hurt you. I've never felt this way about anyone. I love you Portia Atiana Tomasi."

"And I love you too Lord Brant Walsh." They kissed each other long and hard.

Though Brant and Portia were soon to be parents and soon to be newlyweds, they were still only seniors in high school. It was their senior year. News about Portia's rock was floating around the hallways. Luckily, no one knew she was pregnant. But she had suddenly become popular, and all the girls wanted to see her ring. "Oh, Portia! You're so lucky," and "Look at that ring!" were phrases that she had heard plenty of.

Finally at lunch she saw Brant. He kissed her and they sat down. Out of sight of everyone, he placed his hand on her belly. She looked down and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, but people I've never talked to keep coming up and congratulating me."

"I know. The teachers have heard as well. I keep get lectured on the institution of marriage. Oh darling, I have to leave after my next class for an appointment. I'll send Bart to pick you up after classes."

"Okay." She knew very well that he didn't have an appointment, so she suspected that he had something planned for the evening.

"Darling, you should eat."

"I know, and I'm going to. I was thinking. I'll be showing by the time we graduate."

"You'll be three and a half months along, it shouldn't show that much. We'll just buy you a new wardrobe."

"Eventually people are going to find out. We can't avoid it forever." They were holding hands when Skylar rushed up.

"I just heard, let me see that ring! Oh, P it's gorgeous!" She sat down next to her cousin and spilled the beans about her Aunt Patrice. "You should be glad you left when you did. Your mom was fuming. I don't think I've ever seen her that mad. But you'll be glad to know that Aunt Piper and my mom defended you guys. Your mom will be fine in a few days."

"Well, at least someone's not mad at me. Thanks, Sky."

"Well, we've got to stick together. We're the only one's who haven't' given up on Wyatt yet. But we'll talk about that later. So have you guys set a date? It's soon, I imagine."

"Not officially. We're going to have an announcement in the paper. Of course you'll be my matron of honor?"

"Definitely! You'll tell me when?"

"Yes."

"Portia," Brant interjected, "Will you please eat?"

"I will." She picked up her sandwich and took a dainty bite.

"Portia," Brant said, not approving of her eating.

"Honey, I'm trying to talk. So, I'll give you a call, maybe come to the Manor when the adults are gone so I don't get ten lectures."

"Alright, now do as he says and eat." Skylar smiled and walked over to her own boyfriend, Colton and wrapped her arms around him.

Colton was a good escape for Skylar. They had been dating for over three years, and had been her rock when Sarah was murdered and Wyatt turned evil. He also accepted that she was magical...the daughter of a demon who had turned good...always been good. But Skylar had been thinking about Wyatt a lot. He hadn't made any attempts to attack them. He was obviously planning something, but she had no idea what was next.

"I have no plans as of now! Would you quit badgering me!" Wyatt yelled at the warlock.

"Master, I am only trying to aid you. Your plans must succeed."

"I know, and you'll just have to wait."

"Master, timing is everything."

"I know, just stop for now, your ravings are giving me a headache."

"Yes Master, but we must attack soon."

Bartholomeo picked Portia up and dropped her off at the apartment. Walking up the steps, she noticed an awkward silence. The door was ajar. There was a rose taped to the door. She pulled it open and walked into the apartment. Another rose lay in the key dish and she picked it up. All together there were a dozen roses strewn around the apartment, and with the last rose, a note.

Portia opened the note and started to read. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. I love thee freely as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love thee with the passion put to use In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seem to lose with my lost saints-I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears of all my life!-and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death.  
Elizabeth Browning"

Portia wiped a tear from the corner of her right eye and smiled. Then, Brant stepped out from behind their bedroom door. He was only wearing shiny silk boxers with flames on them. Portia couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"What?" He asked her, trying not to smile.

"You. What happened to Lord Brant Walsh?"

"Tonight, his other persona shines through. This is just plain old Brant."

"I think I like plain old Brant," Portia said walking up to him.

"I have planned a most wonderful evening."

"And what have you planned, dear?"

"Well, first I thought we'd have some dinner and then listen to some romantic music..."

"Skip the dinner," she said pushing him backwards into the bedroom. He fell on the bed as she threw off her jacket and shirt. What happened next can be left to the imagination...

(Two months later)

The voice over the school intercom droned on, but suddenly an announcement peaked the student body's interest. "Now for an invitation. Students and faculty are all cordially invited to the wedding of Portia Tomasi to Lord Brant Walsh on April 3rd. There is a registry inside the office that the young couple would like all guests to sign if you plan on attending. Also, it is not necessary for you to bring presents. All they would like you to bring is a white candle. Remember to sign the registry if you plan on attending. Thank you." The intercom clicked off and all the classrooms buzzed with excitement.

In Portia's classroom, everyone was so excited and started talking to her all at once. They asked her about what her family thought and about her dress. The date for the wedding was April 3rd and all the plans were practically made. The bridesmaid's dresses were picked out, the only thing left was Portia's dress.

All her life she had hoped that her mother would help her pick out the perfect dress, but Patrice and Portia hadn't spoken or even made contact in over two months. Portia was devastated, but she had a life that had to go on, and a baby growing inside her that needed its mommy and daddy to be married.

So, two days after the announcement at school, Portia and Skylar went to pick out Portia's dress.

Bartholomeo drove the two to Beverly Hills to an exclusive boutique on Rodeo Drive. He opened the doors and handed Portia a small cell phone. "Call me when you are ready, Miss."

"Okay, thanks Bart. See you later." He got back into the limo and drove off.

Inside the boutique, a tall slender woman dressed in a suit came up to them. "May I help you young ladies?"

"I have an appointment. Lady Portia Walsh."

"Ah, yes, welcome to our boutique. Please come and have a seat. We'll have our models dressed just as soon as you tell us what kind of dress you are looking for."

Portia sat down next to Skylar. "Well, I want white, like snow white, with...well, I want to look like a princess. A peasant princess type dress."

"We'll see what we can do," the woman said as she went behind a curtain.

"Oh, P, you'll make such a beautiful bride."

"I hope so, Sky. Have you talked to the family? They know the date, right?"

"Yeah, but no one's said anything. Your mom kind of goes around in a daze. I'll tell my mom and the other Aunts though."

"Thanks. I just can't face them. But they can't stop me from following my heart. I won't let them."

Soon after, the models started to come out, one by one, showing Portia the dresses. After only five or six dresses, Portia had found the perfect dress. "Stop! That's the one I want to try on."

For a few minutes, Portia disappeared into the back, but when she emerged, she was more worthy of the title Princess than just Lady. The dress was simple, not as elaborate as the dress that her Aunt Prue had worn. It fit like a glove. The front dipped down to show a modest amount of cleavage, and there were no sleeves, just little off the shoulder straps.

"Oh, Sky, this is the one. It fits perfectly, I'll take it."

"It is gorgeous. You look like a Princess."

"You have made your decision quickly, are you sure?"

"Oh yes! Now since it fits just right, can I get it wrapped? Sky, call Bart by pressing one and we'll go to the jewelers." Skylar nodded and grabbed the phone form Portia's purse. Portia went to change back into her clothes.

"Hey, Bart, this is Skylar. We're ready to get picked up...yeah. She found a dress that quick. Aright, bye." After about seven minutes Portia came out. She pulled a checkbook out of her wallet and paid for the dress and a pair of Cinderella glass slippers. The grand total: 6,213.57$

Bart picked the girls up and took them to a jewelers that was a few blocks away. The gentleman inside had been expecting them. On a large desk-like table sat multitudes of diamond necklaces, earrings and tiaras. Portia had decided against a veil and instead decided to wear a tiara.

"Now, we have this beautiful diamond tiara that does with this necklace and earring set."

"Actually, my dress is off-white instead of white. By chance, do you have any pearls and diamonds?"

"Yes, we do." He took away the all diamond sets and brought back an exquisite pearl/diamond set. "This is our finest pearl and diamond set. Would you like to try them on?"

"Yeah." The man came up behind her and put the necklace on. Skylar placed the tiara on her head and Portia fastened the earrings on.

"Oh, P, those jewels are to die for."

"These will go great with my dress. We'll take the set please. I'm going to need the tiara for those nobility functions Brant's sister was telling me about." Portia took the jewels off and the jeweler placed them in velvet lined wooden cases. The grand total: $25,000.

(Five weeks later-the morning of Portia's wedding.)

Skylar had had her hair done earlier in the morning and had to run to the Manor to get the traditional something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. She had left them there that morning.

She quietly opened the door, but the rest of the family was already up. Skylar looked very pretty with her hair and make-up done and in her light pink bridesmaids dress. Aislinn ran down the stairs and up to her big sister. "Sky, where are you going? Why so dressed up?"

"I'm in a wedding, honey."

"Can I go too?"

"Well, no one else wants to go to their niece's wedding, no matter how much it's going to hurt Portia. You should stay with mom, okay?"

"O-tay!" Sky put Aislinn down and she hurried back to play with Melinda.

Paige walked into the room all dressed up. "Where are you going?" Skylar asked.

"To Portia's wedding. Someone from her family has to be there for her. Plus, Patrice's moping is driving me crazy, as well as everyone else's silence. Come on."

"I have to get the stuff I brought for Portia." Quickly she ran up the steps and a few minutes later she came back down. "Just wait till you see her. The dress even covers up the fact that she's pregnant."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe burst in through Patrice's front door. "Patrice, get your mopey ass down here!" Piper yelled.

Patrice came down the stairs with her hand wrapped in a towel and wearing a bathrobe. "What?"

"Get ready! Your daughter is getting married today, and you aren't even going to her wedding! Well, think again. You're going even if we personally have to drag you there," Prue ordered Patrice.

"But I don't approve."

"o you love your daughter?"

"Of course."

"Then even if you don't approve, be there for her. It's something you'll never forgive yourself for if you don't go." Phoebe folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll think about it."

"There's no time to think about it. She's getting married in two hours. Paige is already there with her." Prue said leading Patrice to the staircase. "Change!"

Patrice loitered. She did want to be there for Portia, her little girl, but she was too disappointed.

"Go!" The three yelled in unison, as Patrice finally gave in and went to change.

"Oh, Aunt Paige, I'm so glad that someone from my family came. Brant's family is so big and no one is here for me. Grandpa Sam is going to walk me down the aisle, since my own father HAS NO BACKBONE!" Portia yelled up to the ceiling hoping that her dad would hear her.

A knock came to the door. "Portia honey, it's almost time," Sam said from the other side.

Paige kissed her niece. "I love you, Sunny."

"Thanks Aunt Paige." Skylar waved goodbye as the two exited.

Pachabel's Canon in D started and Portia's flower girl, a relative of Brant's name Rory came down the aisle, sprinkling yellow rose petals on the ground. She was a pretty blonde haired four year old. Skylar was the Matron of Honor, and her friend Kylie was her other bridesmaid. Daryl Morris's son was Brant's groomsmen and Colton was his Best Man.

Surprisingly to Paige, the church was overflowing with tons of high schoolers that knew the young couple. The last pew was empty, but Brant waved Paige forward. Quickly she walked to the first pew and sat down.

The bridesmaid came out and made her way down the aisle. When she got halfway down Skylar started her walk on Colton's arm. They made a very attractive couple.

Just as Skylar walked down, Patrice, Prue, Piper and Phoebe came in a side door and sat in the last pew. They were just in time...the wedding march started.

The huge crowd stood as Portia appeared on Sam's arm. All she could do was look at Brant smiling at her as she smiled back adoringly at him.

At the sight of her beautiful grown-up daughter, Patrice's eyes welled up with tears. Portia looked like a Princess. She was a vision, enchanted by blessings from the magical realm. "Look at my little girl," Patrice said quietly to her sisters. "She's an angel on earth."

"Literally," Phoebe said. Portia looked so happy and happier than she had been since Wyatt turned.

Portia finally reached Brant and Sam let go of her arm and lifted her veil.

"Who allows this woman to marry?"

"Her Aunt and I do," Sam said. He kissed Portia on the cheek and sat down next to Paige.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Many people do not believe that at such a young age, a person could find true love. But in the time that I've spent with Portia and Brant, I have seen that it is possible. It was once said that people used to be two entities in the same body, which were separated. This separation caused a schism in the soul, and the soul would never be complete unless the other half was restored. Brant and Portia found their other halves. Now, I must ask if anyone here is opposed to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said a word.

"Good, now Portia and Brant have decided to write their own vows. May I ask you all to please light your white candles, starting with one flame. Brant."

"Portia, my darling. When I lost my mother I thought that I would never know unconditional love again. But, from the day that I walked into a classroom and saw the girl that I would spend the rest of my days loving, I knew then what I know now. I found unconditional love. As I got to know you, you're inner light shone through and a person more gentle and loving then I've ever met revealed herself. The touch of your hand, the adorable way you wrinkle your nose brought me out of my slumber. I love you, plain and simple, I love you Portia."

Wiping a tear from her eye Portia started. "Before I met you, I was loved by the best family anyone could hope for. But from our first date, I couldn't get enough being around you. Just spending time with you made my day more worthwhile. You gave me a new outlook on life. Life doesn't need diamond sunbursts or marble halls to make it wonderful...all my world needed was you. Now things that were once problematic for me are trivial. I didn't think I had the capacity to love someone as selflessly as I love you. Brant, my heart is yours.

There was not a dry eye in the place. People dabbed their eyes with tissues as the exchanged rings. "Ladies and gentlemen, by the power vested in me by the State of California, I know pronounce you Lord and Lady Brant Walsh. You may kiss your bride."

Brant pulled Portia into a kiss that he had been holding in for the entire ceremony. The crows roared and it sounded more like a rock concert than a wedding. They walked back down the aisle and outside to form their receiving line.

It took over an hour to get near the end of the line. So many people had come. Portia was getting tired of hugging a bunch of kids. She wished that her parents had come, but she hadn't seen them, nor her Aunts/ She fought back the tears as Brant put his arm around her waist. "It's alright darling, I'm sure they came," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Despite his efforts to comfort, Portia still felt awful. Her wedding wasn't complete without her family there. Then, down the line, Portia heard an all to familiar laugh. After distractedly hugging ten more people, Portia caught a glimpse of her Aunt Phoebe. "Brant," she said putting her arm around his waist, "they came!" Phoebe stepped up to Portia. Earnestly she hugged her niece. "Aunt Phoebe, I was so afraid that you weren't coming."

"Honey, we wouldn't miss your wedding day for the world. You're gorgeous." Phoebe hugged Brant. Prue was next.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Oh, Aunt Prue! Thank you for coming."

"I wasn't going to miss it, you are too special to me and your Uncle." Piper then came up to Portia.

"Oh, P, you are so pretty. I'm proud that you stood up to your mom and did what your heart wanted you to. Don't ever listen to your head to much."

Finally, Portia saw her mom. "Oh momma!" Tears fell down her blushing cheeks. "You don't' hate me, do you?"

"Sunny, I was wrong to say what I said to you. I think I understand that you aren't ten years old anymore. I'm sorry I was so cold to you and that I caused you so much grief on the most special day of your life. You're beautiful...Lady Walsh."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Sunny."

The long table for the wedding party was set at the head of a great dining hall. Fifty smaller tables that seated eight people were arranged around a huge dance floor.

After eating a huge meal, Portia and Brant were ready for their first dance. Taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and took her right hand in his left. Their song started.

'You're there by my side in every way,  
I know that you would not forsake me.  
I give you my life,  
Would not think twice.  
Your love is all I need, believe me.'

"I can't wait until we're finally alone," Brant whispered in Portia's ear.

'I may not say it quite as much as I should.  
When I say I love you, darling that means for good.  
So open up your heart and let me in.  
And I will love you till forever.  
Until death do us part we'll be together.   
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there, this I swear.'

"The photographer wants to take pictures outside in a little while." Portia kissed his cheek.

'I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do, I do for you.'

"I'm glad that gorgeous smile is back on your face." He kissed her on the lips.

'I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good.  
So open up your heart and let me in.  
And I will love you till forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together.  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there, this I swear.'

"I have a surprise for you tonight, and you'll never guess what it is," Portia teased.

"Anything from you is something that I'll adore."

'So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down, my love  
And I will love you till forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there, this I swear.'

"I love you Lady Walsh."

"I love you too."

'And I will love you till forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there, this I swear.'

The crowd clapped as they finished their dance. Brant and Portia were embarrassed and laughed. Now it was time for the father-daughter dance. Portia looked around for John, but couldn't see him anywhere. He hadn't come. She was humiliated, but a gentle hand on her shoulder changed her mind. "May I have this dance, Sunny?"

"Yes," she said as he hugged her. The song started.

'For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all.'

"I didn't think you guys were going to come. I know that I disappointed you all."

"Honey, you can't neglect your heart. I couldn't with your mother."

'You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed,  
I'm everything I am because you loved me.'

"So have you been feeling okay?"

"Just a little morning sickness, but that's all. Brant's been so caring. He's going to be a great father."

'You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you.'

"I was surprised at how you stood up to your mother that day."

"Well, there was no way she was going to keep Brant and I apart. I just wanted to make sure she knew that I was serious."

"You're not the little girl you were."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, dad."

'You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed,  
I'm everything I am because you loved me.  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark  
Shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you.'

"Are you happy, Sunny?"

"Ecstatic. It's the happiest I've been since Wyatt."

"You know you don't have to save him, right?"

"It's not a matter of having to. I want to because I know that deep down inside he's still the son of an angel and a good witch. The same boy who offered to walk to school with me when we first moved here."

'You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed,  
I'm everything I am because you loved me  
I'm everything I am because you loved me.'

"Thanks, daddy."

"I love you."

The crowd simmered down, and after the cutting of the cake, Brant and Portia went out to the garden to have more pictures taken.

"I wonder where the photographer is?" Portia asked as she and Brant walked hand in hand through the expansive garden.

"He probably is changing his film. Besides, now we're finally alone," he said as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"Brant," Portia giggled. Their kissing deepened. But suddenly they were pushed forward.

Wyatt orbed back into his lair, where the Warlock was waiting for him. "It is done, and now we can make plans to take over the nexus. Portia will be no problem...I sent her away."

"Good, now you have to worry about that brat Melinda. She's coming into her powers quickly."

"I know..."

"o not soften...you must rid yourself of her and take her powers."

Portia and Brant landed on top of each other in the middle of a huge courtyard. Brant coughed, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but we're not in San Francisco anymore, I can tell you that much." Portia looked around. There were miles of fields around them, but a castle rose out of the landscape. "I think magic has something to do with this. There aren't many castles in the U.S."

"Well, maybe we should go to the castle and ask someone where we are." Brant stood up.

"Hopefully we can do that without ruffling any feathers. We could get in trouble if we aren't careful." Brant helped Portia up off the ground and took her arm.

"Look, there is some sort of a party is going on."

"Brant, we shouldn't interrupt."

"I want to get you home to see a doctor. That was a nasty fall we took."

"You broke my fall, dear." He escorted her to the edge of the party.

"Halt!" A man yelled stepping in front of them.

"Please sir," Brant said very properly. "My wife is with child and she has had a nasty fall. Is there a physician nearby?"

"Oh yes, I will tell the King of your arrival and we will summon the royal physician. Your names please."

"Lord and Lady Brant Walsh." The guard left them and approached a tall man with gray-blonde hair, obviously the King. After a few short minutes the King returned with the guard.

Portia curtseyed and Brant bowed. "Oh, please, don't bow in your condition. Come, I will personally escort you to the physician." The King offered Portia his arm and she took it. Brant followed closely behind. "Now what are your names?"

"I'm Portia and this is my husband Brant."

"And I am King Wendell White, King of the 4th Kingdom."

"We are really far from home, Brant."

"What Kingdom do you reside in, Lord Walsh?"

Brant didn't say anything. He didn't know how to respond. "Umm. Well, I'm not sure. Actually we were hoping you could answer that. We're from a city in the United States of America called San Francisco. We kind of fell here."

"Well, this sounds very much like what happened to my dear friend Queen Virginia of the 2nd Kingdom. Perhaps she could help you."

The Royal Physician concurred that the baby was fine, and that the baby was very powerful. His magic-meter read very high. Brant was relieved that the baby was fine. "Thank God," he said hugging his new wife.

After Portia dressed, King Wendell presented them to Queen Virginia of the Second Kingdom and left.

"So, you come from San Francisco? No one here but my family and I knows much about the tenth kingdom. I come from New York.

"At least someone is familiar with the territory," Portia said. "Wait...where exactly are we? And what is the tenth kingdom?"

"To answer your second question the tenth kingdom is your world. And to answer your first question, this is the 4th Kingdom. In this world, there are nine kingdoms. Oh, it's difficult to explain. You know about fairy tales, right?"

"Yeah, all too well," Portia replied.

"Well, this is fairy tale land. King Wendell White is the grandson of the late Snow White. My husband, King Wolf, is King of the Second Kingdom which was ruled by Queen Red Riding Hood III."

"Wow, talk confusing," Brant said sitting down.

"I think I understand, but how did we get here?"

"Through a portal from a traveling mirror."

"But we didn't fall out of a mirror, we landed in the middle of a...Wyatt!"

"You mean, this is all Wyatt's fault?" Brant asked.

"Who else would send us to a parallel universe..." Suddenly, the doors of the room flew open and two tall young girls, around Portia's age, ran in.

"Oh, mother, you have to hear this. There is a huge rumor flying around that two people from the tenth kingdom have arrived here...excuse me," she girl said remembering her decorum.

"Girls, this is Portia and Brant Walsh. Lord and Lady Walsh, these are my daughters, Princesses Rhynna and Reyna." They all bowed to each other. "And yes, they are from the tenth kingdom."

"Oh, wow! You hardly find that these days, especially with that warlock running around," Reyna, the younger of the two girls started.

Rhynna smacked her sister's arm, "Shut up!" Rhynna was tall and statelier than her sister. She had long almost black hair that gleamed in the light in the Queen's room, and dark skin that was tan with days of being out in the sun. Reyna was a smaller version of her mother. She had pale skin and lighter brown hair, but was more feminine looking than her sister.

"Girls," Virginia started, but she was quickly interrupted by Portia.

"No, wait. What do you know about this warlock?"

"He's rather mysterious. I've never seen him, but I hear he's handsome and young. About Rhynna's age. I'd love to meet him. I think I also heard some of the villagers say he's from the tenth kingdom."

"I think I know who this warlock is," Portia said bowing her head. She looked up and her gaze met the Queen's. "He's my cousin. His real name is Wyatt Halliwell. I'm not sure what he goes by now. He sent my husband and I here, probably hoping that we would get into trouble...because I'm a witch. My mother is a Charmed One."

"No! One of the legendary Charmed One! Mom, this is so cool!" Reyna said.

"Not really, Princess Reyna. You see, Wyatt is bad news. He used to be good, but after his girlfriend was murdered he turned. I vowed to save him, and getting me out of the way means he can get to my Aunts. We really need to get back home."

"Darling, this has been a very long day. Perhaps you should retire so you can rest. Think of the baby."

"You're pregnant?" Virginia exclaimed. This girl was Rhynna's age. "I insist you go have a good night's sleep. Please, I'll show you to your chambers. Girls, why don't you go find your Uncle and Father and tell them what Lady Walsh has said." Brant escorted Portia and closely followed the Queen. 

"Well, I hope you rest well. We will talk tomorrow morning after breakfast." And with that the urethral Queen departed for the evening.

Portia found a nightgown on the bed. After she changed she sat at the foot of the bed. Her heart was heavy. Their perfect wedding day had been ruined. Brant, who wore a dark blue silk shirt and pants set sat down next to her. "Well, my darling, it's our wedding night."

"Brant, our wedding was ruined."

"No it wasn't, we're married, aren't we?"

"Yes, but still..."

"No but stills. We got married, your parents approve. Wyatt just sidetracked us. Now, come to bed."

"You are something, dear husband."

"I'm a man." He pulled her down on her back. "Now, quit teasing, it's so cruel."

"It's not mean...but teasing is fun," she kissed the top of his nose.

"Grrr! You bring out the tiger in me."

"Oh do I!" She rolled him over onto his back and pulled down his pants. He took her nightgown off and pulled her down on top of him.

Her panties and his boxers were quickly shed and they spent the entire night together, consecrating their marriage.

After they had finished, they collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow would prove to be a trying day, as well as a day full of discovery for the witch and the nine kingdoms.

The next morning, a new wardrobe lay in the room adjacent to the bedroom Portia and Brant had slept in. A navy blue gown for Portia with room for her growing tummy and a tailored suit for Brant. After dressing, they were escorted by a butler down to breakfast.

Queen Virginia, the Princesses Rhynna and Reyna and King Wendell sat at the table, along with a very beautiful red head and a man who looked much like Princess Rhynna.

Virginia stood up and greeted them, "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, very well, thank you," Portia said as Brant pulled out the chair on Virginia's left for his wife.

"Portia, Brant, I'd like you to meet my husband, King Wolf and my sister-in-law Rose. Rose is Wendi's wife.

"Pleased to meet you your highness," Portia and Brant said together.

"Oh, please don't use the formal titles. Those are only for acquaintances and for formal occasions. I dare say this is far from formal. Now, what about the child you are carrying. How along are you and how long have you been married? You seem to be very young," Queen Rose said.

"Well, I'm just under four months along. And we got married...yesterday. We were having our wedding pictures taken when we appeared here."

Everyone was speechless, but finally Wolf spoke up. "You mean, you haven't even been married for a day?"

"No. We would have been married earlier, but my mom didn't exactly approve of the fact that I was pregnant. But she had to accept it."

"I could tell you were pregnant when I met you last night," Rhynna said.

"How?" Portia politely asked the Princess.

"Well, we're part wolf. Dad's a half-wolf and we get our extra-sensory stuff from him."

"Wow, that's different," Portia said.

"It is a little weird. Wolf told me I was pregnant with our son Ryan."

"You have a son?"

"Yes. He rarely comes with us. He is always riding on his horse somewhere in the nine kingdoms. Right now he's visiting his grandfather and grandmother."

Prince Ryan stalked the room. He was tall and dark, like his father, but there was a certain gentleness to him that he got from his mother. His body language read angry. "Grandfather, we cannot let this warlock run loose in the kingdoms. He could kill innocent people."

"Don't you think I know that, Ryan?" Tony said, aggravated that his youthful grandson made him seem like a blundering idiot.

"You and Grandmother aren't doing anything to stop him."

"Ryan," a voice said from across the room. It was his grandmother, Queen Matilde of the Fairies. "You must be gentler on your grandfather. There is only so much we can do. But your mother and father are with someone who could change the fate of the nine kingdoms for the better. A witch."

"I must ride then. I must get to the 4th Kingdom quickly before they leave. I have information for them."

Wyatt sat hunched over at a desk, scribbling down some words on a piece of parchment. He had to keep Portia in the Nine Kingdoms, and this was the perfect way to do it.

He thought back to the day they disappeared into the book. He was a stable boy, she was a Princess...the idea hit him.

He flipped through a book that sat next to him. _The Complete History of the Nine Kingdoms_. He had the perfect idea...sleep, Portia, sleep.

King Wendell could tell that Portia and Brant's stay was going to be an extended one, so that afternoon the entire royal family, plus Portia and Brant went on a tour of the galleries.

King Wendell led the way followed by Portia and Brant. Virginia and Wolf followed with their daughters close behind. "Now, this is a picture of my grandmother, Snow White. It was painted shortly after she was rescued by my grandfather."

"She's prettier than any story could describe," Portia said, mesmerized by Snow White.

"Yes. Now, the next picture is of Queen Cinderella. This portrait was painted over 150 years ago. Queen Cinderella is believed to be 215 right now, though no one really knows her exact age."

They continued onto the next picture. An extremely beautiful woman portrayed in front of a thousand red roses beamed back at them. Her golden blonde hair seemed to gleam in the light that poured into the room, almost as if she was alive in the painting. "And this is the forever sleeping..." Wendell looked at Portia and stopped talking. He did a double take and looked between her and the painting. "My Lord, she is awake and standing right in front of me. Are you aware how much you look like Queen Beauty? Do you see it, Virginia?"

Virginia looked at Portia, "Yes, she does bear an uncanny resemblance. My dear, have you ever encountered this before?"

"Actually, yes. I think I was 11 or 12 and my cousins and I got sent into a fairy tale. I was Beauty."

"I see. Well, I must reveal some information to you then. Things are beginning to fit together. Please follow me."

They followed Wendell to a large, spacious office. On the wall, a large map of the what was the Nine Kingdoms. He instructed them to sit down in the chairs. Portia sat on Brant's lap. He shut the door then locked it.

"We should be safe here."

"I can provide more security for us, if you like. I just need to know how long you will need." Portia told him.

"Ten to fifteen minutes should be sufficient. May I please ask what you are planning on doing?"

"Freezing time." She stood up and walked over to the locked door, opened it and flung her hands into the air. The entire castle froze. "There you go, I can assure you fifteen minutes, any more and you'll need to lock the door. Now what is this all about?"

"Over one hundred and fifty years ago, the Princess Sleeping Beauty was 16 and her father ruled over the 6th Kingdom. Indeed, she was a rare beauty and was cursed. To her family's dismay, the prophecy of the evil witch came true. Beauty fell into a deep slumber and her Kingdom now rests behind an impenetrable forest of thorns. For 150 years there has been no threat to their peaceful slumber, but now, a magical being named Wyatt is threatening the peace there. His motives are unclear to me now, but if he succeeds, unrest will spread across the nine kingdoms."

"I know what he's trying to do. Remember how I told you that I was Beauty in my past life? Well, he's trying to kill her and therefore kill my present life. But I believe we can thwart his plan. How far is the 6th Kingdom?" Portia asked the Royals.

"Rather far, but fast transportation can be provided for," Wendell assured her.

"o any of you know what happened to Beauty's Prince?"

"No one truly knows. Her slumber was to last for a hundred years, but when the time came for her Prince to come, he did not. Legend says that an evil witch turned his body to stone. Though many have searched for him, those who have set out, have never returned."

"Well, this evil witch has never met a Charmed One, and Beauty's living reincarnate."

"Now," Wyatt said pacing back and forth in front of the evil witch, "my cousin is very crafty. It will take strong magic to kill her."

"Well, I am a strong witch, look at this pitiful prince I've had trapped for fifty years. He hasn't' aged a day."

"Yes, I can see that." He looked at the stone figure in front of him. It was not the same Prince from the story book they had been trapped in. "I thought he looked different...darker hair and stuff."

"He was so very fair and still is fair...much like that dreaded Princess he was going to wake up."

"Well, he won't wake her up now. By the chance my cousin does get away from you, I need you to make sure that the Prince cannot get away."

"He cannot escape the stone."

"Even if you die..."

"Yes, he will remain there forever."

"You better make sure that's the truth. If not, I'll kill you myself and then kill him...he'll never be able to wake the Princess and then I'll kill her."

"I've always wanted to take her life."

"Take the life of one who looks just like her."

(Back at the wedding, time is moving slower here)

"Phoebe, have you seen the kids?" Patrice asked, holding her nephew Giverny on her hip.

"Nope."

Skylar walked up to her Aunts. She had heard them talking. "Portia and Brant went outside to take some pictures."

"Oh, okay. Well, her Uncle Didier wanted to see her."

"I'll tell them if I see them. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Thanks, Sky."

"You're welcome, Aunt Patrice. Now, I'm going to go find Cole so we can dance."

As Skylar walked away, Phoebe whispered something to Patrice. "It still kind of bugs me that his name is Cole."

"Portia, I don't know if you should be doing this in your condition."

"Brant, I have to. I want to be with my family, not just have a memory of them. I want our child...our daughter to grow up with them."

Brant stopped in his tracks. "You're having a girl? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kind of slipped my mind. I was busy with the wedding, but your one consolation can be that no one else knows."

"We can talk about this later. You shouldn't go."

"I already told you. Wyatt is threatening my very existence, and our child's existence. We need to do this together because if something happens to me, you can finish the job."

Brant looked at Portia with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"If I can't free the Prince, you can wake the Princess. She'll respond to you."

"Why?"

"Because I am her and I love you."

"And I ONLY love you."

"It's not a matter of love. You're my Prince. You may not be her Prince, but if you're mine, there may be a chance that you'll be able to wake her."

"o you think it's going to work?"

"I really hope so, but I hope that plan A works out. We are running out of time, are you up to this?"

"Yeah, I think so, but you'll have to help me. This is foreign to me."

"I'm always here to help you, come on." She took his arm and went to meet with Queen Virginia.

The reconnaissance team met outside the palace walls. Wendell had alerted all the other rulers and they had put up magical blockades. And the borders of the 6th Kingdom was spotted with Fairy Guards, supplied by Queen Matilde.

"o we know an approximation of where the Prince is?" Portia asked.

Wolf stepped forward, "My team has located the forest he was lost in."

"Great!" Portia exclaimed, ready to go.

"Lady Walsh," Virginia said as she stepped forward in a long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. "My daughter Rhynna and I are going to accompany you. She will scout and I know my way around."

"Mom, why can't I go?" Reyna asked, pouting.

"Reyna, you are too young. Plus, you are going to help daddy patrol the 6th Kingdom.

Reyna was thoroughly annoyed. "I guess, but it's still unfair."

"Where do I come in?" Brant asked Virginia.

"You're coming with us, but then as a precaution, in case anything should happen to the real Prince, you are to be put into hiding."

"Where?"

"Someplace safe. I do not want to say anymore, nature has ears you know."

"Alright, but you will keep Portia safe?"

"She will be very safe," Rhynna assured him.

"Sky, you are so beautiful," Colton whispered in her ear.

"And you are so sexy," she whispered back.

"I can't wait until graduation."

"I know. Can you believe how fast high school went? Have you decided where you're going to school?"

"I'm stuck between University of San Francisco and USC."

"I got into those too, but I don't think I could bear to leave San Fran. I told my parents I was going to USF because it would be cheaper for me to live at home and they have my major."

"I thought your dad was super rich?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but it still would be more economical."

"Yeah."

"Let me know when you decide where you're going."

"Sky, I want to be with you. If you go to USF, I'm going too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're my sweetheart. I love you."

"You never told me that before...I love you too, Cole."

Portia, Brant, Virginia and Rhynna took a magical coach to the borders of the 6th Kingdom. When they arrived a forest of thorns greeted them on one side and a dark, gloomy forest of trees on the other. It was dark and they took full advantage of the cover of dark and Portia's power of invisibility. Portia felt a power surge within her body. The baby was helping mommy.

After about an hours worth of invisibility, the group had finally reached the cover of a dense thicket. Portia let down her shield and sat down. "You would not believe how much our daughter is helping me. I can feel her powers adding to mine."

"Are you tired after that stint?" Rhynna asked her three companions. She herself was not at all tired. Being part wolf gave her incredible endurance. "We shouldn't stay in one place for too long, in case we are being followed."

"Princess, your tracking skills are in top form."

"I get that from my dad. I can sense a lot. Including the power of your child Lady Walsh."

"Please, call me Portia."

"Alright," Rhynna said smiling. Portia smiled back at her. Rhynna was mystical, and her attributes puzzled Portia. She seemed to be cold, but very kind at the same time. "Well, if you are ready to get going, we should."

"Yeah, come on. Strangely, I feel very rested." Portia took Brant's hand and Rhynna's. Virginia brought up the rear. Portia became invisible and the chain disappeared into the foliage of the forest.

"I am going to the Manor. They have set up an alarm system to protect the little ones. I'm going to make it dysfunctional."

"Very good, Master. You are embracing evil fully."

"Things must be done if this world is to be mine."

"And what about your cousins?"

"Skylar is at the wedding. I have slowed time there. And Lady Walsh will be taken care of by the forest witch."

"Your plan is unfolding brilliantly. I knew you'd be good at this, Master."

Prince Ryan rode furiously to the fourth kingdom. He had to catch his mother and tell her. News had come through the fairy guards that a witch, her husband, and Rhynna had set out with the Queen. He didn't know exactly where they were, but he was hoping they had not yet left the castle.

He had just passed the borders of the thorn entombed sixth Kingdom and passed in the Forest, unaware of the trap he was headed into.

Rhynna entered a clearing in the woods and could smell stone quarries, but not just stone...stone and flesh.

"He's here," Rhynna whispered to Portia.

"The Prince?" Virginia asked her daughter.

"Yes, but someone else too." A shockwave was sent through the air and knocked the group over. Everyone but Portia became visible.

"crap!" Virginia yelled, revealing the true American inside her. Portia made herself visible.

"Go, all three of you. Take cover and don't come out till I say it's clear. Rhynna, who's attacking? Can you tell?"

"The one that turned the Prince to stone."

"Good, target practice," Portia said.

"Portia, darling?" Brant started.

"Honey, go with the Queen. I'll be fine. The baby will protect me." Brant looked at his wife and felt helpless, but he had to let her go.

Portia looked around to make sure her husband and friends were out of sight. Once she was sure, she tuned into her telepathy.

The evil witch's thoughts were reading loud and clear. Wyatt was behind this. A hissing voice sounded behind her and Portia turned around. Behind her stood a tall, Amazon-like woman. "Welcome to my lair, witch. I see you've come for my Prince."

"He was never your Prince to begin with!" Suddenly a jolt came out of Portia's stomach and the evil witch was pure ice. Then an athame appeared in Portia's hand. She threw it and it shattered the witch.

Then, someone on the other side of the forest screamed.

Wyatt slowly entered his former house. His senses were keen to any traps, but the familiarity and warmth he felt being home caused him to lower his deflection shield.

Memories flooded his mind. The day he met Portia, the day Skylar officially became a Halliwell, the day his parents remarried, but most importantly, Sarah. He could feel her presence in the walls of the Manor, almost as if she was standing right there beside him.

Wyatt shook the thoughts out of his mind. He had to deactivate the traps his family had set. He had to be able to get Melinda.

John and Patrice were on the dance floor. "Can you believe it?" Patrice asked him.

"That our baby isn't a baby anymore?"

"Yeah. I mean, she's going to be a mom. We're going to be grandparents. I feel so old."

"You're not old."

"Right...but anyways. I was thinking, maybe we could go somewhere on a little vacation, another honeymoon."

John nuzzled her neck, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

Patrice kissed him and he kissed her back. Paige walked up behind them. "Hey, sis. Get a room!"

"Oh yeah," Patrice said turning to tickle her sister. They both laughed.

"So, have you seen my beautiful niece?" Paige asked her.

"Wedding pictures in the garden."

"But it's getting late."

"Pictures at sunset."

"uh," she said smiling and walking away, leaving John and Patrice to dance.

Portia turned around and looked at Virginia, Rhynna and Brant. "Who screamed?"" The all shrugged. Portia turned to look at the Prince...he was stark naked. "Oh geez!" She said covering her eyes. "Brant, can you go see if you can find some makeshift clothes for him?"

"Are you suggesting that I cover him with leaves?"

"Anything will do, dear. Just do it." Brant stood up and went over to the Prince. He talked quietly with him and walked into the Witch's cave. When they came back out the Prince was elaborately dressed.

"The bad witch had is clothes stashed . I would like to present Prince Philip. Your highness, this is my wife Lady Walsh, Queen Virginia and Princess Rhynna."

Philip and Rhynna's eyes met. Portia was watching them closely...love at first sight. But this love couldn't be. Prince Philip had his own Princess to awaken.

Prince Ryan hung from a tree after letting out a scream that echoed throughout the entire forest. He had caught his foot in a trap. "Great, an abandoned trap in the forest and I have to step in it."

He reached up and pulled a small hunting knife out of his boot. With the knife, he cut the roped that bound his foot.

Ryan fell out of the tree to the ground and hit with a thud. He sat up and rubbed his shoulder. His horse stood in a thicket, munching on some grass. "Come on, Drega." The horse walked over to him. Ryan checked the girth to make sure it was tight before getting on and riding off deeper into the forest.

The nursery off his parent's room had been turned back into a closet. Melinda and Aislinn had their own room. Wyatt made his way down the hall and into his baby sister's room.

The room was pink and completely girly. Wyatt saw the circle of crystals around the two beds. He pulled one of them out and hid it, breaking the protection circle. "That was so easy. Now I just have to make sure no one notices that it's gone." He shimmered out.

After six more hours of walking, the group of five decided to make camp for the evening. They had planned on sleeping on the ground, but baby had other ideas.

Before Portia and Brant even got on the ground, their unborn daughter had apparated three double beds. "I guess she wants us to be comfortable...or at least, she wants to be comfy," Portia said as she climbed under the covers and Brant pulled her close to him.

Later that night, Portia awoke and saw Rhynna standing by a small patch of trees. The moonlight hit her black hair and it gleamed like a raven's wing at midday. She had let it fall down around her shoulders, and it was blowing wildly in the wind.

"Rhynna?" Portia said walking up to her. Rhynna slowly turned around and looked at Portia. "Are you alright?"

Rhynna glanced over to the bed where Philip lay asleep. "I'm just doing some thinking. I like the moonlight. It makes me feel free. Like I could leave this world behind and be wild forever."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just what I'm going to do with myself. I mean, all the other Princesses are worried about getting suitable husbands and the other Princes don't even look at me, unless forced to by my Uncle or my brother. I'm not the kind of girl they'd fall in love with."

"Why do you say that?"

"I may be a Princess, but I'm part wolf. Everyone knows it and there is still a lot of resentment here because of the whole Red Riding Hood thing. The other kids my age act nice, but I know they talk bad about me. It's different for my bother and my sister. Ryan is dashingly handsome and looks like my dad. Reyna is so much prettier than I am and much more feminine. No one looks twice at me because...look at me, I look wild, don't I?"

"You have a mystical look about you. Like you were dropped off at the castle by a clan of gypsies and raised as a Princess. You are very proper, but there is no doubt that you are beautiful. Your hair is gorgeous, and your eyes...silver eyes are very rare."

Rhynna looked down at the ground and then looked back up at Portia. "You know, he's the first person to ever make me feel beautiful?" She said referring to Prince Philip.

"Rhynna...don't set your heart on him. He already has a Princess."

"I know, but I can dream, can't I?"

The next morning, Prince Ryan had reached the 2nd Kingdom and was heralded into the palace courtyard. His father and little sister were waiting for him. King Wolf and Princess Reyna had stopped at their home to bring more troops to the borders.

"Father!" Ryan yelled across the courtyard. He rode up to them and dismounted. "Has mother left?"

"Yes, they've been one for two days. Why?"

"Does she know she's traveling with a witch?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why is a witch with the Queen, alone? Especially with this warlock on the loose."

"Good heavens son! Lady Walsh...Portia is the reincarnate of Sleeping Beauty. A warlock sent them here and is trying to kill her."

"Oh...well...I see. She's good?"

"Very good, and also very powerful. She is also pregnant with a very powerful child."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, I could sense the magic of the baby. Your mother and sister are in good hands."

"Rhynna went? That girl is never going to find a husband, running around wild like that."

"Ryan!" Reyna said almost yelling at him. Wolf was surprised at his son's attitude.

"What? It's the truth. Men are intimidated by her because she has to be the best at everything she does. Plus, she's not as pretty as the other Princesses."

"Son, how could you say that about Rhynna? You're her big brother."

"Someone has to tell her what's wrong with her."

Reyna could hold her tongue no longer. "I don't see the women hanging all over you. Give her a break. Finding a husband isn't everything. Plus, Rhynna's got a lot of spirit."

"Is that what you call it?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ryan. She's part wolf and she's more tuned in to nature than you. You're just jealous because she can track better than you can."

"No, I'm civilized."

"And you're a jerk, but what else is new?" Reyna snapped back at him.

"Hey kids, let's focus on the task at hand. Ryan, I want you to meet up with your mother at the entrance to the castle in the 6th Kingdom. Go there and wait for her. She is bringing the Prince. Reyna, let's go rally the troops and put on some more useful clothes."

"Good luck dad," Ryan said mounting his horse. With a swift kick he galloped off.

"Same to you, my boy."

Two days later (in 9 Kingdoms time), Portia, Brant, Virginia and Philip were very near the 6th Kingdom. The journey, thankfully, had been magically uneventful.

Despite Portia's warnings, Rhynna and Philip became really close. They both tried to hide their feelings from Virginia, but Virginia knew very well how her daughter's heart was palpitating. While Philip and Rhynna talked with Brant, Virginia and Portia chatted.

"My daughter is in love with him," she said. "And she can't have him."

"I think she realizes that, but she needs to love. She told me that the other Princes don't find her attractive."

"She's beautiful. She looks so much like wolf, and so does my son. Reyna is the only one who resembles me, but even she has a wild look about her. I think that that's what makes them beautiful. But Rhynna isn't all about getting married. She's a wild one, and Ryan always condemns her for it. I just don't want to see her heart broken."

"Everyone needs a little heartbreak. It makes you grow, but it comes in all shapes and sizes. Mine wasn't with love, but it happened when Wyatt turned evil. Brant is my one true love."

"id you plan on being married by the time you turned 18?"

"No, but things change. I wouldn't trade my life for anyone else's though." Virginia smiled at the young girl. She was awfully grown up for 18.

They stopped a few hours later for the night and the baby gave them the same double beds. Around midnight, after they were both sure everyone was asleep, Rhynna and Philip snuck off. They found a tiny wooded alcove where they could be alone.

"Rhynna, I can't lose you. I'm not going to wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"Philip, it's your destiny," a tear rolled down her cheek. "You have to, you can't let me stop you."

"But...I'm in love with you." He reached up and caressed her cheek with his soft hand. "I want to promise you something. I will wake Beauty, but I will not be with her."

"Philip, no one's ever told me that they loved me before. Do you really feel that way? I mean, I'm not all human."

"Yes." Rhynna leaned in and kissed him. Philip deepened their kiss and they both kneeled down in the grass. Philip laid her down on the ground and Rhynna pulled her hair out of her ponytail.

He laid down on top of her and undid the tie in his pants. She opened her legs for him and he undid the ties on the front of her shirt.

Wyatt had finally gotten the crystal problem out of the way and was able to focus his efforts on Portia. He discovered that she had made some royal friends.

"n! Why does she have to be such a people person? She's almost to the 6th Kingdom."

"Master, you'll have to attack."

"Yes, but I think I'm going to wait till she thinks she's achieved her goal. The element of surprise."

"What a perfectly evil idea."

Skylar walked up to her Aunts. "Well, I think Portia and Brant are somewhere having a make out session. They must have not been able to wait for their honeymoon."

"Yeah, John and Patrice were having a little session of their own," Paige said to Skylar. Patrice hit her sister lightly on the arm.

"Paige dear, TMI!" Piper said. Melinda and Aislinn had fallen asleep on a sofa not too far from where they all were gathered. "The little one's are tired, but I'm not. Come on, Leo. Let's ask the DJ to play our song."

As Piper and Leo got up, Skylar pulled Cole up and led him onto the dance floor as well.

"Kids," Paige said. "It would be nice to dance with Richard again."

"I bet this is hard for you."

"At times, but it feels good to see everyone else so happy."

"Why don't you date?" Patrice asked.

"It just doesn't feel right to me. Maybe there is someone out there for me who I still have to find. But I've been hashing something over in my head, but I'm not sure yet."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Right," Patrice said laughing.

Ryan was waiting for his mother when he finally saw her round the bend. He waved to her and waited till they reached him. When she was near, he hugged her tightly.

"Hey, mom. I've been worried about you." He completely ignored his sister.

"I was worried about you too. Did your dad send you here?"

"Yeah, I'm going to help you get through the thorns."

"Good," Portia said stepping forward. "I'm Portia and this is Brant."

"Nice to meet you. Now, you must be Beauty's Prince."

"Yes, but...I'm not going to marry her."

Everyone was surprised at this announcement. "Why not?" Ryan asked.

"Because I'm in love with your sister." Rhynna beamed, but everyone else looked a little upset. But no one felt at liberty to say anything.

Time was getting tight so Ryan gave everyone swords and they began to hack away at the thorns.

Luckily for the already tired crew, baby Walsh wanted Portia to rest. With a wave she turned all the thorns into a sheet of ice and with a second jolt she exploded them all. Everyone stared at Portia's belly in awe. "What? She just made our job tons easier, didn't she?"

They all nodded and proceeded to the castle gate that was frozen in time.

The castle had literally been frozen the moment Beauty pricked her finger on the spinning wheel. The King and Queen were sleeping in their thrones and all around them people were snoring. Philip led the way through the crowd and up a winding staircase.

The upper rooms of the castle were nearly empty except for a few random servants that slumped in their place. After a few more flights of stairs, they reached the highest turret of the castle.

In a small room on a bed made with draping silk sheets that had seen better days, lay the Sleeping Beauty. It seemed as though a heavenly light shone down upon her flaxen hair and pale skin.

Unwillingly, Philip approached her and he knelt down and planted a kiss on her lips. He stood up and waited for her to awake.

"What! No! They can't already be there. How could they have gotten through those thorns that fast?"

"Are you prepared to attack your cousin, Master?"

"Yes, and I'm going now." Wyatt shimmered out. The warlock grinned. Portia would soon be dead.

After an uneventful five minutes, Beauty was still asleep.

"Why didn't it work?" Virginia asked.

"He doesn't love her. Brant honey, you try." Brant looked over at Portia and with his eyes, begged her to change her mind. But he could tell that she wouldn't so he too knelt down by the bed and kissed her on the lips.

Suddenly, Portia heard an unwelcome voice come from behind her. "Clever, coz." She turned around and faced Wyatt.

"I suppose you want a fight?"

"You got that right. Bring it!" Without hesitation, Portia turned and ran out of the room, with Wyatt not far behind. "Why are you running?"

"I'm stopping, let's go!" Wyatt formed a energy ball in his hand and hurled it at Portia, who nimbly dodged it. "Geez, Wyatt. Too much time playing in the dark? You're an awful bad shot."

Wyatt gritted his teeth. He hated being teased so he quickly threw another energy ball at her, which she again dodged. "You've gotten good, Portia. What's your secret?"

Then it occurred to her that he didn't know she was pregnant. Portia again made a smart comment as she jumped out of the way of another energy ball. "You are slow, man. I thought you would have been paying closer attention." Now she had him distracted and it was the perfect time...she sent a telepathic message to the baby, who sent out a terrakinetic wave, which knocked Wyatt to the ground. The she telekinetically took a rock that had shaken loose because of the earthquake and sent it into his chest.

He felt his ribs crack and he screamed in pain. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask baby." Wyatt was surprised, but he knew he couldn't take her injured. He shimmered out. Portia ran back into Beauty's chamber. She was not yet awake.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Portia asked, annoyed and exhausted.

"We're trying to get Ryan to try," Virginia said.

"Ryan, let me tell you this, if you want a future, you better kiss the girl."

Ryan, begrudgingly bent down and kissed Beauty. To everyone's surprise, her eyes fluttered open.

Wyatt appeared back in his lair in immense pain. Portia had nearly caused his lungs to collapse. Luckily, he had gotten back before any permanent damage had been done. The warlock walked over to him, an air of concern in his step.

"You have to heal me. She broke everything I own."

"Yes, I was watching the whole episode."

"WHO allowed you to do that?"

"I must watch you for your protection. How could I have made a healing potion if I had not known you were injured?"

"I guess you're right."

"Now, this potion is a slow healer."

Beauty's eyes had opened and she looked at Ryan and smiled.

"I don't understand," Ryan said, not being able to not smile at Beauty. Portia, however, did understand.

"The legend never said who her Prince was. It very well could have been Prince Philip, but he fell in love with Rhynna. It seems to me that Ryan's heart had no one that he truly loved."

"I have plenty of women..." Ryan started.

"But none that you are in love with. You must be in love with Beauty." Now Beauty sat up and spoke:

"Thank you, all of you, for awakening me and my Kingdom. Please, come and join my family and I for my 16th Birthday celebration." She smiled at them all and then took Ryan's arm. They led the way down the stairs to the now very noisy grand ballroom.

The celebration for the awakening of Sleeping Beauty was bright and gay. And was concluded with Ryan and Beauty's wedding.

But before Ryan gave his heart away, he had some apologizing to do. He pulled Rhynna aside. "Rhynna, I want to say I'm sorry for how mean I have been to you over the last four years."

"Ryan, you don't have to. I understand where you were coming from."

"I was wrong. Reyna was right when she said you were spirited. I'm glad that the Prince fell in love with you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have Beauty."

"He's pretty great, isn't he?"

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

"We're going to be married in two days. Portia is going to be my witness. Then she and her husband are going back home."

Ryan looked across the yard at Brant and Portia, who were sharing a kiss, and smiled. "In spite of everything, they seem to be happy as larks."

"That's the beauty of love, my dear brother."

So the brother went to marry his bride and they became rulers of the 6th Kingdom, and their lives were blissful.

As scheduled, two days later, Rhynna and Philip said their vows as well. It seemed strange to Portia that Rhynna was so transformed. She didn't look so wild, she looked rather tame.

Portia and Brant were happy for them and couldn't help thinking back to their own wedding day. But despite the fairy tale, they wanted to do nothing more than to go back to San Francisco.

Rhynna and Portia had developed a close relationship. "Portia, I want to thank you."

"For what? Telling you not to follow your heart?"

"No, you taught me that I'm fine just the way I am."

"I'm glad." She gave Rhynna a quick hug. "I'll never forget you, and you and your family will be remembered in mine."

"I won't forget you either. Maybe I'll come and pay you a visit, how do they feel about wolves there?"

"There are a lot of characters in America."

"Are you ready to go back?" Wendell asked.

"Yes, I just want to see my family again. They're probably worried sick."

"And I would just love to be able to get some shut eye," Brant said.

"With that, we bid you adieu." King Wendell let them step through the magic looking glass.

When Portia and Brant reached the other side, they were both dressed in their wedding attire. The sun had gone down.

"Huh, looks like time goes faster there."

"We better go find my mom and Aunts." Brant took her hand and they walked back in the ballroom. Skylar saw them and walked over.

"You guys have been gone for hours. Couldn't wait for your honeymoon?"

"Yeah...that's it," Portia said.

"Well, I'm sure you guys want to get going so let's have one last dance. I have the perfect song picked out." Skylar led them over to their family. "Hey, looky who I found!"

"Hey, Sunny," they all said.

"Where have you been?"

"Do you want the readers digest version?"

"Sure."

"Well, let's just say we've been through the looking glass and back."

"Right," Phoebe said.

"Believe what you want, I would never lie."

"Come on," Sky said, " go have your dance."

Portia smiled at them all and then took Brant's hand as he led her to the dance floor. She put her right hand in his left and let him lead. The song Sky had chosen: The Sleeping Beauty Waltz.

**FIN**


End file.
